


Des courses inattendues

by Matteic_FR (Matteic)



Series: Un univers inattendu [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Allusions de maltraitance, Fluff, Gen, Petit Harry Potter, Univers Alternatif - Divergence du canon, Épicerie
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 09:54:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17159852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matteic/pseuds/Matteic_FR
Summary: "J'ai peur que tu doives attendre le déjeuner," dit M. Rogue. "Je n'ai pas pu aller faire les courses hier parce que Pompon a décidé qu'elle avait besoin d'encore deux douzaines de Philtre Calmant, donc à moins que tu aimes la chélidoine ou le chardon sylvestre, tu ne vas rien trouver de comestible ici."Harry et M. Rogue vont acheter à manger.





	Des courses inattendues

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flibbertygigget](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flibbertygigget/gifts).
  * A translation of [An Unexpected Shopping Trip](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15341085) by [flibbertygigget](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flibbertygigget/pseuds/flibbertygigget). 



 Harry s'éveilla de son léger sommeil en entendant quelqu'un dans les escaliers. Pendant un instant il resta très silencieux, espérant que ce n'était pas oncle Vernon, puis il se détendit. C'était seulement M. Rogue, qui avait l'air effrayant mais qui lui avait fait deux œufs et lui avait donné trois verres d'eau. De l'avis du petit garçon, cela faisait de M. Rogue l'adulte le plus gentil qu'il ait jamais rencontré.

  1. Rogue s'arrêta en bas des escaliers et Harry se figea. Tante Pétunia lui avait dit de dormir sur le canapé pendant que elle et Dudley prenaient le lit en haut, mais peut-être que M. Rogue ne voulait pas qu'il dorme là.



"Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?" demanda M. Rogue, confirmant les soupçons de Harry. Harry sauta du canapé.

"Désolé, M. Rogue," dit-il. "Tante Pétunia et Dudley ont pris le lit en haut, et elle m'a dit que je devais dormir ici. Je ne savais pas si vous vouliez aussi, mais vous étiez endormi alors je ne pouvais pas vous demander si c'était bon. Je ne le ferai plus, promis." M. Rogue le regarda un moment avant de grogner et d'aller dans la cuisine. Harry le suivit, se demandant ce qu'il pouvait faire pour se faire pardonner ce qu'il avait fait de mal. "Euh, vous voulez que je fasse du thé ou quelque chose, monsieur ?"

"Non" dit M. Rogue. Il ouvrait et fermait les placards presque au hasard, et il se mit à marmonner. "Pas de lait… pas de pain… j'ai besoin de plus de racine de valériane pour…" Harry recula jusqu'à la table et s'assit sur la chaise, qui était à nouveau l'unique chaise. M. Rogue le regarda quand la chaise racla le sol, mais il ne lui cria pas dessus, donc Harry supposa que c'était bon.

"Euh, monsieur…" dit Harry. M. Rogue ferma brusquement le dernier placard.

"J'ai peur que tu doives attendre le déjeuner," dit-il. "Je n'ai pas pu aller faire les courses hier parce que Pompon a décidé qu'elle avait besoin d'encore deux douzaines de Philtre Calmant, donc à moins que tu aimes la chélidoine ou le chardon sylvestre, tu ne vas rien trouver de comestible ici."

"C'est bon, monsieur," dit Harry. "Je n'ai pas encore faim." M. Rogue ricana.

"Bien sûr que tu as faim. Les enfants de cinq ans ont, en règle générale, toujours faim." M. Rogue sortit un petit carnet et arracha deux pages. Il commença à écrire deux listes, une sur chaque page.

"Je veux dire, je n'ai pas encore _très_ faim," dit Harry. "Je peux attendre." M. Rogue grogna et fourra une des listes dans la poche de son pantalon. Il sortit une grosse enveloppe d'un des tiroirs et en sortit plusieurs billets, les fourrant dans l'autre poche de son pantalon. Puis il alla vers la porte.

"Vous allez où ?"

"Faire les courses," dit M. Rogue. "Je suppose que toi et ton cousin voudront déjeuner à un moment ou un autre, n'est-ce pas ?" Harry sauta de sa chaise, soudain excité.

"Je peux venir avec vous, monsieur ?" demanda-t-il. M. Rogue regarda Harry comme s'il était fou.

"Tu préfères sûrement rester ici ?" dit-il. Il n'en avait pas l'air très sûr, et Harry décida de tenter sa chance.

"Ben, Tante Pétunia dort encore. Vous ne voulez pas me laisser ici tout seul au cas où je détruis la maison en faisant des trucs bizarres." M. Rogue avait plissé les yeux, et Harry décida de changer de tactique. "Je pourrais vous aider à porter les sacs. Je porte toujours les sacs en rentrant des courses avec Tante Pétunia, et j'ai fait tomber les œufs seulement une fois." M. Rogue arqua un sourcil, et Harry pensa qu'il venait de dire quelque chose de bizarre. "Désolé, je n'aurais pas dû demander."

"M. Potter," dit M. Rogue d'une voix grave. "Je ne refuse _jamais_ de l'aide pour les courses, surtout de la part de quelqu'un qui n'a fait tomber les œufs qu'une fois." Harry essaya dur de ne pas montrer combien il était excité, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire.

"Alors vous allez me laisser venir ?" dit-il.

"C'est ce que je viens de dire, non ?" dit M. Rogue. "Va te changer et on peut y aller." Harry courut trouver dans quelle valise ses vêtements étaient. Il fut vraiment vraiment content quand il trouva sa chemise favorite au dessus. C'était celle avec Dark Vador qui était devenue trop petite pour Dudley avant qu'il puisse la porter. Elle était presque neuve, et Harry pensait que Dark Vador était vraiment cool.

Quand Harry redescendit habillé, M. Rogue plissa à nouveau les yeux, mais il ne dit rien de méchant. Au lieu de ça il demanda qui c'était sur la chemise de Harry, alors Harry put tout lui dire à propos de Dark Vador. L'histoire était un peu emmêlée, parce que Harry n'avait entendu le film qu'en pressant son oreille sur le plancher quand il était passé à la télé et que Dudley avait voulu mettre le son à fond, mais M. Rogue n'avait pas l'air embêté.

  1. Rogue lui dit qu'il n'avait pas vu de film depuis qu'il avait quinze ans et qu'il était entré en fraude dans un cinéma pour regarder _Les Dents de la Mer_ avec un ami. Harry se dit que c'était bizarre, parce que M. Rogue était un adulte et pouvait aller voir des films quand il voulait, mais peut-être que M. Rogue était un des adultes que Oncle Vernon disait aimaient prétendre que tout le monde était en dessous d'eux. Harry espérait que non. Il aimait bien M. Rogue.
  2. Rogue marchait vraiment vite sur le pont que Harry et Dudley et Tante Pétunia avaient eu du mal à traverser pendant la nuit, et Harry devait courir pour le suivre. Après la troisième fois que M. Rogue dut s'arrêter pour laisser Harry le rattraper, M. Rogue soupira d'un air impatient.



"Tu veux bien que je te porte ?" Harry le regarda d'un air prudent.

"Je ne suis pas un bébé," dit-il. "Je n'ai pas _besoin_ d'être porté." M. Rogue ricana et, d'un seul geste, ramassa Harry et le cala sur sa hanche. Harry s'accrocha fort et enfonça son visage dans la chemise de M. Rogue au début, mais il devint vite évident que M. Rogue n'allait pas le gronder pour ne pas arriver à suivre et devoir être porté. Ça voulait dire que Harry pouvait se détendre et profiter du fait que M. Rogue était plus grand que Tante Pétunia ou Oncle Vernon, et ça voulait dire que Harry était plus haut que Dudley avait jamais été.

Le magasin où ils allèrent était plus petit que ceux où Tante Pétunia allait d'habitude. M. Rogue prit du pain et du lait et des œufs et des pommes, marmonnant vaguement à propos d'enfants et de portions. Il s'arrêta au fond du magasin pour examiner différents types de viande, et se tourna vers Harry.

"J'ai peur de ne pas avoir fait des courses pour plus que moi avant," dit-il. "Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que ta tante achète d'habitude. Est-ce que tu as des idées ?" Harry regarda le contenu du panier d'un œil critique, conscient qu'on lui faisait confiance sur une question très importante et ne voulant pas se tromper.

"Tante Pétunia prend plus de tout," dit-il. M. Rogue plissa les lèvres. "Mais peut-être que vous ne devez pas ! Je veux dire, Oncle Vernon n'est pas venu avec nous. Il mange trois fois plus que Dudley, et Dudley mange trois fois plus que moi."

"Est-ce que tu exagères pour un effet dramatique ?" Harry secoua la tête, et M. Rogue soupira. "Eh bien, il semble que je doive refaire le tour de tout ce putain de magasin. Désolé."

"Euh…" dit Harry, ne comprenant pas pourquoi M. Rogue _lui_ disait pardon. C'était lui qui avait fait des embêtements en lui disant de prendre plus de nourriture. Puis Harry pensa à autre chose. "Oh ! Tante Pétunia prend des chips et des glaces et des sodas, aussi. Et des bonbons. Mais moi je n'ai pas le droit d'en avoir. Une fois la dame qui rangeait les courses dans les sacs m'a donné une sucette, et Tante Pétunia était en colère toute la journée." M. Rogue ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, la ferma, et lança un regard noir à un poulet.

"Il va falloir de la viande," dit-il d'un ton ferme, avant de se tourner vers Harry. "De la glace et des sodas, c'est parfaitement ridicule. Les chips, c'est raisonnable, je suppose, et j'ai besoin de plus de gâteaux." M. Rogue porta Harry dans toutes les allées du magasin. Il prit seulement un paquet de chips, ce que Harry trouva bizarre. Quand il vit le thé il en prit quatre boîtes, et puis des biscuits fourrés au chocolat et des biscuits aux flocons d'avoine et des sablés au beurre dans une boîte écossais rouge.

"Aucune personne saine d'esprit ne mange ça," dit-il à Harry. Quand Harry le regarda avec étonnement, il ajouta : "Je les achète juste pour agacer Minerva. C'est une de mes collègues, elle est beaucoup trop écossaise." Harry et M. Rogue étaient à l'avant du magasin maintenant. M. Rogue posait les courses sur la caisse quand il s'arrêta une seconde. Il regarda Harry, et Harry pensa qu'il avait l'air un peu mal à l'aise.

"Est-ce que tu veux un Freddo ?" demanda-t-il. Harry le regarda les yeux ronds.

"Je croyais que vous aviez dit que les bonbons, c'est mauvais ?"

"Un bonbon à l'occasion, ça ne fait pas de mal," dit M. Rogue. "Et puis, je me rappelle acheter des Freddo quand j'étais adolescent et être déçu quand ils ont arrêté de les faire un moment. Si tu en veux un, alors j'ai une excuse pour un prendre un aussi." Il eut un sourire en coin. Harry réfléchit un moment, puis essaya de faire un sourire en coin. D'après la tête de M. Rogue, il n'était pas encore très doué pour ça.

"D'accord," dit Harry. "Merci, monsieur." M. Rogue mit deux Freddo sur la caisse avec tout le reste. M. Rogue rangea toutes les  courses dans des sacs, et eut du mal à porter tous les sacs sur un seul bras. Harry se mordilla la lèvre en sortant du magasin. "Euh, je peux prendre des sacs, monsieur."

"Inutile, M. Potter," dit M. Rogue. Harry gloussa un peu quand M. Rogue l'appela comme ça. "Regarde bien." M. Rogue sortit un petit bâton – sa baguette magique, se rappela Harry – de sa manche et le pointa sur les sacs. Il regarda autour d'eux pour être sûr que personne ne les regardait. " _Ponduparibus_." Aussitôt les sacs qui pendaient à son bras semblèrent plus légers. " _Accio_ Freddo." Une des barres de chocolat jaillit d'un sac.

"Ouah," dit Harry. Il se débattit un moment avec l'emballage avant que M. Rogue prenne le Freddo et le déballe lui-même – d'une seule main ! "Comment vous avez fait ça ?"

" _Ponduparibus_ est le sortilège de Plume-Légère, qui rend une quantité ridicule de courses nettement plus raisonnable," dit M. Rogue. "Et _Accio_ est un simple sort d'attraction. Généralement je ne fais que de la magie informulée quand je ne suis pas en classe, mais je me suis dit que tu devais connaître au moins quelques sorts simples." Harry prit un gros morceau de chocolat. C'était encore meilleur qu'il avait pensé.

"Et je pourrai faire ça ?" demanda-t-il. M. Rogue eut un autre sourire en coin, mais cette fois ça semblait plus doux.

"Bien sûr," dit-il. "Tu es un sorcier, après tout."

**Author's Note:**

> Note de la traductrice : les Freddo sont des confiseries chocolatées en forme de… grenouille. Un clin d'œil de l'auteur qui m'a beaucoup fait rire !


End file.
